


Climbing The Walls

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: *SPOILER*Brian and Justin finally come together for good. - I cleaned it up a little so it may be easier to read. :)





	Climbing The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I rested my head against the black leather of my moms car. She opted to drive me. If Brian had I don't think i'd ever made it outside the door.

"Excited?" She asked quietly. 

Shrugging I found the scenary passing very interesting. 

So much had happened over the past month. Brian proposing twice, the planning of the wedding, the house, the cancelling and then my going away. It's all still reeling through my brain. I don't know if I am really grasping everything. 

Sighing, my mom spoke. 

I don't hear her. I'm too caught up in my thoughts. Brian fucking proposed...TWICE. He was willing to give me everything I ever wanted. Be who I fucking wanted and I...I decide to leave him and go to New York. How fucked up is that? He bought us a fucking house and I decide to leave? 

Pulling out my cell phone I dial the number to Simon's gallery. 

"Hi, this is Justin Taylor." I start. "I just wanted to let you know that i'm not going to be coming to New York after all. I will be doing all the paintings in Pittsburgh and will send them to you." 

He sounds pissed at my little declaration. "Why? 

"I am getting married in a few weeks and I am moving into a new home. Right now isn't a good time for me to be relocating. I hope you understand." 

"Yes, I guess we understand. But I must remind you Mr. Taylor that you are under contract with us and we need those paintings by the deadline." 

"You'll have them." I promise and hang up. "Mom, turn around." 

She just sits there stunned. "What?" 

"I'm going home." I declare as a smile spreads over my face. 

Taking a breath she smiles too and turns around right in the middle of the fucking road. I can't believe it. My mom. Jennifer Taylor just did an illegal u-turn. 

She drops me outside the loft. 

"Wait for me?" I ask. 

She smiles. "Don't be too long." 

I nod, turn and head inside the building. As the elevator opens to the top floor I grab my luggage, unlock the door and throw them in the apartment. I don't care about them right now, my concern is Brian. I now he'll be at Babylon. Hopefully not to drunk. 

Taking the stairs down two at a time, I practically lunge into my mothers car. 

Starting the car, she starts driving. She knows exactly where I'm going. 

The thumpa, thumpa of Babylon vibrates through the car. "Mom, I can walk from here." I tell her at the corner of the alley where Babylon lies. 

"Okay. Call me tomorrow honey." She kisses my cheek. 

"I will." 

Taking a deep breath I turn from her car and start to walk. I feel bile rise to my throat but swallow it down. I'm emotionally drained and exhausted and i'm about to do one of the most important things i've ever done in my life. 

The bouncer at the door nods. "Mr. Taylor, go right in." 

I thank him and walk into the room. Momentarily I feel anxiety build. My brain keeps reminding me that i'm safe, that this building is safe, but my body won't co-operate. 

Taking a breath I force myself all the way into the club. I spot Brian almost immediately, on the dance floor surrounded by Ben and Michael, Emmett and Drew and Ted. I make my way over to them. Brian is too caught up in the music to notice me, but Michael and Ben sure do. I mouth quiet to them and they nod. 

Just as i'm reaching my hand up to grab Brians shoulder, Emmett squeals "Baby!" 

Smiling I let him gather me up into a hug. 

Brian looks shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Well hello to you too." I reply. 

"You're suppose to be winging to New York right now." 

Clearing my throat I grab his hand. "I love you. I don't want to loose you." 

He's speechless for a moment. "But what about Sunshines big dream." 

"I can paint in our new home. Besides you're going to need some help getting things together there." I take a breath. "So how about marrying me?" 

I hear Emmett squee in the background. 

Brian smirks. "I don't know." 

Punching him lightly in the arm, I poke my tongue out at him. 

"Well if we're going to do this, might as well make it proper." He sighs dramatically and gets down on his knee. What the hell is he doing? 

He takes a breath. "Justin Taylor..." 

"You're seriously not doing this hear." I whisper to him. 

Nodding he replies. "You're right." Grabbing my hand he tugs me out of Babylon and down the street. We have quite a crowd following us. But hey this is a momentous occasions, the King of Liberty Ave. declaring he's now off limits. 

I feel tears sting my eyes as I realize where we are. The street lamp. Our street lamp. Five years ago I met him here. This is where it all started an this is where it's all going to close into my happy ending. 

"Justin Taylor..." He starts again. "I love you and I fucking don't care who knows it. I would give you anything, I would do anything, I would be anything if it made you happy. So will you marry me?" 

I can't find my voice and all I can do is nod. Leave it to Brian to detest marriage and romance and yet become the biggest romantic i've ever known. 

"Say it." He encourages. 

I nod again. "Yes." It's a whisper. 

He smirks. "Yes what?" 

Rolling my eyes I smile. "Yes I'll marry you. Yes, yes." 

As soon as he stands up I grab him and hug him as hard a I can. He kisses me slowly and passionately and I'm suddenly aware of the audience we have. Most of Babylon and people on the street have stopped to witness this. 

It's quiet for a moment before someone hollers and then they start clapping. "It's about time." I hear from Ted. 

Laughing through my tears, I hug Brian again. 

Grabbing my hand he pulls me over to the vette and we head back to the loft to start re-planning our life together. 


End file.
